


Christmas Confessions

by wolfofwinterfell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, I Love You, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfofwinterfell/pseuds/wolfofwinterfell
Summary: Another piece requested by a friend, with the prompt, "love confessions with the full moon."





	Christmas Confessions

It was cold out, the sort of cold that goes bone deep. Sirius sat near the entrance to the castle, already in his animagus form, and glanced up at the sky for a moment. The stars were all hidden beneath clouds that promised more snow and he wished that the old saying out of sight, out of mind worked for werewolves. Whether he could see it or not, the moon beckoned Remus.

A clock chimed in the castle, announcing that it was midnight and at it’s sound, Sirius stood. He shook out his fur and loped toward the Whomping Willow, both excited for tonight’s run and ready to curl up after it. It only took him a few minutes to reach the tree, and well practiced at reaching the knob on the tree’s trunk by now, he waited until just the right moment to dart to it. He pushed it with his paw and watched as the Willow became stationary, then walked to the tunnel. He whined softly, the agreed on signal for Remus to come out.

Within a few moments, the latter was standing at the entryway and Sirius felt his heart skip a beat. He wagged his tail as Remus looked toward him, mouth open in a happy expression. The werewolf sniffed his face, as if making sure it was really him, and Sirius licked the side of his neck. 

_ ‘Yeah, it’s me. Let’s run!’  _ Sirius wanted to say. 

But he wouldn’t understand that, so Sirius just turned instead and started trotting toward the quidditch pitch. It was usually their first stop on their exploration of the grounds because even as a stag, James couldn’t help but admire it. Sirius just wanted to tear around it now without feeling like he’d be scolded. 

He launched into a run around the perimeter of the field as soon as they entered, Remus at his side stride for stride, and made it four laps before streaking toward the exit. Neither slowed down as they left the pitch and headed down toward the lake. Sirius felt a brief moment of panic as he realized they were going to fast to stop before hitting it until he remembered that the lake, much like everything else at the moment, was frozen. They slid onto it, nails scraping the ice as they tried desperately to find some way to hold onto it. Both failed and spun instead, finally coming to a stop when they collided. 

Remus fell on his back below Sirius, who raised himself slowly. His left front paw hurt but he ignored it as he looked into Remus’s face, his eyes soft. And then he couldn’t help it. He lowered his muzzle slowly, in case the werewolf was startled, and licked along his jaw. They’d gone ice skating together once, and Sirius had imagined them falling and then kissing. They had fallen, later. They just hadn’t kissed. 

And then, just as Sirius was remembering that, he felt a slight nip on his muzzle, followed by a tongue. He blinked, unsure if he should move, until Remus shifted his weight. They needed to run more, before Remus had to be back in the Shrieking Shack. 

It took them a few minutes to unsteadily make their way back to solid ground, but once there, Remus took off once again. Sirius kept pace with him, keeping an eye on his mental clock, until the sky began to lighten considerably. They were at the Willow again when Sirius paused. Remus stopped beside him and tilted his head, and Sirius hesitated for a moment before leaning into him. He decided then, he was going into the shack with Remus. 

It was Christmas, after all. Nobody should be alone on Christmas.

\-----

The smell of hot chocolate and peppermint filled the common room as Sirius came down from the room he shared with his three best friends. He barely noticed the person sitting in one of the chairs by the window as he squinted at the calendar on the wall, having forgotten to check it before he left the room. It was the 28th. Remus would be back later then, he thought with a smile.

He turned toward the window now, as that was where the smell was originating from, and felt his smile widen. “Moony!”

“Hey Padfoot.” Remus gave him a smile in return. “I made you a cup too.”

Sirius padded over to the armchairs, yawning slightly as he did so, and settled down into one. He took the steaming mug - which, he assumed, had been made just moments ago since there was still snow in Remus’s hair - and took a sip. “Delicious.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Remus took a sip of his own before setting his mug back down on the table between them. “Among other...things.”

Sirius cocked his head, confused for a moment. And then, as he realized what Remus was alluding to, he scratched the back of his neck and looked at the table. “You... You understood that?” 

“Yeah, I did.” 

Sirius wanted to look up but he almost couldn’t bear to, so he closed his eyes but kept pretending he was looking at the table instead; his hair would help him there. “Look, mate, I’m - I’m not sorry. I--”

He was cut off as lips settled over his, and then he was gasping. Remus pulled back, his expression tender, and smiled. “I love you too, Sirius,” he whispered. “Happy Christmas.”


End file.
